Xanians
The Xanians are a subrace of the Xai residing in the Xania Sub-Sector, on the world of Xania. They were the first group of the Xai to leave the careful managed worlds of the Xai'athus Sub-Sector, seeking to reach the worlds beyond before other Xai could claim them. They were also the first (the second by their cousins the Satori), to openly rebel against the Xai Ascendancy, resulting in the seven-year long Xanian Wars, which devestated their homeworlds as the Ascendancy bombarded their planets with bio-toxics that scarred the surface and lifeforms. This left the Xanians confined to enviornmental exosuits to help survive on other planets for they can no longer breath oxygen. Long regarded as the original troublemakers of the Xyon Sector, the Xanians hold a bitter hatred of the Ascendancy, and an even stronger one for those whom resisted their will the most, the Cybrians. A jealous and hateful people, the Xanians are the most reviled race of Xai anywhere, given that they have attacked virtually every other race of the Xai, and their long-time attempt to replace the Imperial Xai as the hegemonic race in the sector. Their empire is the single-most powerful subject nation outside of the Xai'athus sub-sector, and more importantly, the Xanians know it. Biology & Appearance The Xanians are the cousins of the nearby Satori, though they themselves are the elder of the two species. As a race, they are a very tall species, standing at 2.8 meters on average, with both males and females of the race equal in height. Their hair is jet black and relatively spikey when cut short, and their eyes come in numerous shades of grey. Their blood is black and extremely toxic and very oily, both a direct by-product of the effect of their poisonous homeworlds. The Xanians cannot inhale oxygen or nitrogren, but extremely deadly cyanide which is harmless to the Xanians but lethal to the Xai with the exception of the Siriusians, who possess a natural ability to breath toxic fumes and vapours. Because of the numerous chemicals on their homeworlds, the Xanians' emotional makeup have been altered to the point where they are normally belligerent, and relatively suspecious when calm. They are far stronger than most Xai races, being capable of dead-lifting three tons unaided by their exosuits or the strength of others. They can easily rip through small vehicles, and pull small buildings from their foundations with ease. Their skin is thick and a natural insulator from the heat of their homeworld and the cold of other worlds, such as those in the Hyperion Sub-Sector. Their skin is also impervious to cuts and bruises, and their tolerance for pain is extremely high. Rumours exist that the Xanians feel no pain, which isn't too far from the truth, though they do feel it, but are more capable of pulling through it than others. The chemicals that destroyed their homeworld also damaged the Xanians' ability to taste and smell. Their taste buds no longer work like those of other races, as they can only taste bland and salty foods. Also, their sense of smell is such that they can smell only the most pungent of odors. Like some of the Xai subspecies, the Xanian sexes are equal in both strength and mind, with men and women sharing almost all qualities with the exception of reproduction and mentality. Women tend to think the same way as men, evidenced by their general distaste for dealing the feelings of others and their mauscline desires and thoughts. They tend to make the same straight-forward decisions as their male counterparts, and like the Xanians as a whole, are typically blinded by their anger, hatred, and greed to make reasonable choices. The average Xanian pregancy lasts for about seven months, and the chance for the birth of twins and triplets much high than in most other races. Xanian children tend to be more developed during birth, mentally and physically. Also, boys and girls mature at the same age and pace. Society & Culture Category:Xai Category:Xanians Category:Xanian Dominion Category:Species Category:Copyright Category:Xania Sub-Sector